Ghost of a Chance
by ImaginaryFlower
Summary: Miku knew she was going to regret this. Lenka had already eaten twenty-three chocolate bars and seven packets of skittles. Was there even a small chance that she'd get through the night without going half mad? Primarily Lenka/Miku, Halloween-themed. For Cherry Neko 15!


**So I got this hecka cute request from Cherry Neko. Basically write a Halloween-themed story about tsundere Miku, sugar-high Lenka with some Miku/Lenka, Gumi/Piko, and Mikuo/SeeU. Kinda skimped on some of the stuff, but I did my best. Sorry, Cherry!**

* * *

><p>Overhead, a dark sky threatened snow, clouds crossing in front of a bright moon pushed by a soft wind that chilled trick-or-treaters to the bones. The shadows cast onto the sidewalks from the decorations and bare branches of trees shook gently in the same wind. Costumes hid under fall jackets and scarves, though the more stubborn kids wore their costumes loud and proud, shivering in the crisp night. Overall, it was yet another year of Halloween fun, and Lenka Kagamine could not wait for it to begin.<p>

Miku, on the other hand, could not wait for it to be over.

On the request of her friend, Miku had permitted herself to wear a simple witch's outfit: black hat, elegant makeup, and a little black dress that spun in a satisfying way when she twirled. Not that she was standing in her friend's hallway twirling her dress about. That would just be childish.

Where Miku's costume had taken maybe half an hour at the most to deal with, Lenka's was considerably more difficult. The blonde had elected to be a knight, with realistic armor her father and aunt helped her make. Miku wasn't going to lie and say it didn't look amazing. It was, in fact, the way a female knight's armor _should_ look. But when asked, she had simply said, "it looks nice" and that had been that.

Miku sat her stuffed black cat on her shoulder and pinned it to her dress, her broom leaning against the wall next to her. Though they were technically too old to go trick or treating at seventeen, Lenka had invited her along to control her younger cousins and her friends. In Miku's opinion, twelve-year-olds could manage to trick or treat without setting themselves on fire or something, but she was willing to go to get some free candy out of it. Plus, her little brother was best friends with the cousin's group of misfits, and Miku's parents had asked her to watch him.

There was an impatient tapping as Miku continued to wait. She could hear giggles coming from the living room, where the four friends they were in charge of for the night sat waiting. She winced as she heard something hit the floor. _I really hope that wasn't a head._

The door to Lenka's room opened to reveal the blonde in all of her knightly honor. With a grin, she brandished her fake sword.

Miku rolled her eyes. "Finally. Are we going sometime this decade?"

"Sheesh, alright, Miss Bossypants," Lenka replied as she sheathed her sword. She swung into the living room, facing the four kids. Miku followed with her arms crossed, mouth a thin, impatient line.

"Who's ready to do some trick or treating?" Lenka exclaimed excitedly, popping a Hershey's kiss into her mouth. Mikuo, Miku's younger brother, whooped and slung his bag over his arm. The others followed suit, happily chattering away. Gumi, the oldest of the group, snickered at something Piko said. Miku was pretty sure she was cosplaying, though she had no idea what character she was going for.

The group packed out of the house, waving farewell to Lenka's parents. Lenka latched her arm onto Miku's as they walked down the path, the kids walking a little ahead of them.

"They are so adorable," Lenka whispered. Miku ignored the blush this closeness sent across her face and rolled her eyes.

"They're _twelve_. Twelve-year-olds are not adorable," hissed Miku. "Maybe 'savage.'"

Lenka made her Miku-is-no-fun face and pinched her friend's cheek. "Shush, you. This is the last year they'll want to do this. Enjoy it."

Miku's sigh was ignored as the group stopped at the first house. Lenka waved to the woman who opened the door, and Miku saw a significant amount of candy pour into those open bags. Lenka pulled a bag of skittles from her… somewhere… and downed the entire thing as the kids came back. She was still chewing as she asked, "good stop?"

SeeU, the cousin in question, answered with bright eyes and Miku was honestly surprised her costume's cat tail didn't swish about like that of an actual cat. "We got a lot of stuff!"

"We're off to a good start," Mikuo agreed, taking SeeU's hand. The two were dating in the way sixth graders almost-sort of did, but it had been evident to Miku for years that the two were smitten with each other. When they finally matured more, she was pretty sure that they'd officially get together.

Lenka grinned and high-fived Miku's kid brother before moving them along. She and Miku watched from a distance as the group of kids laughed and talked and pantomimed stupid things. As they watched, Lenka ate her second bag of skittles and five miniature chocolate bars. Miku had maybe one vine of licorice. Where was Lenka even putting the candy in her costume?

Miku and Lenka shivered together on the last street of their route, huddled close as the kids darted from house to house in order to fill their bags as high as possible. They watched as Gumi and Piko teased each other about their candy preferences, watched as Mikuo nearly careened into the street as he tripped over a fire hydrant. They giggled at that one, though Miku would never admit to it later.

Together, the girls huddled under Miku's large coat as the night drew to a close. The coat was more of a blanket, draping over Lenka's fake armor and Miku's witch costume with ease, blocking out cold night air. The kids had been running all over, so they were warm from the activity. Lenka swallowed another bite of chocolate and stole more skittles and a Twix bar from her cousin's bag.

"Payment for babysitting," Lenka told her when the girl protested and popped the Twix into her mouth with a wink.

Once they arrived back at Lenka's house, Mikuo and Piko said goodbye to the girls and Lenka's parents drove them home. Gumi and SeeU, along with Miku, would be sleeping over at Lenka's tonight.

It was only about elevem at this point, and the younger girls were as far from calm as you could get. Miku helped Lenka drag out her stash of hidden candy to dump in with Gumi and SeeU's collection on the living room floor, and a sugar-driven Lenka proceeded to pop in a horror movie. The cliché made Miku's brain boil with irritation.

Soon, the living room was a mass of candy, wrappers, blankets, and giggling girls. Every single light in the house was off, and Miku who practically feel Lenka shaking from the pure energy sugar was giving her.

Twenty-three chocolate bars and seven packs of skittles later, not to mention the three Jolly Ranchers, five lollipops, and no less than seven Almond Joys, Lenka was no closer to sleep. On the couch, Gumi and SeeU had conked out, soft breaths drowned out by the screams from the television.

Lenka curled up against Miku, and Miku felt the other girl press a kiss to her forehead. She nearly froze, but instead rolled her eyes.

"Candy is your drug of choice," Miku decided, pulling the unwrapped Hershey's kiss from Lenka's hands.

Lenka pouted. "That was mine."

Miku eyed her before popping it into her mouth. "Mine now," she replied.

Lenka turned her back to Miku, still snuggling into her side though pointedly not looking at her. "If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked for one."

Miku's face fired to life with red. "And just what are you insinuating?" was the demand that passed her lips. Oh, why couldn't she just make her stubborn tongue say what she meant?

She felt Lenka giggle. "Oh, Miku, you are adorable."

"I am not."

"No, you really are."

Now it was Miku's turn to pout, her arms crossing over her chest. Lenka turned and giggled lightly as she did. She quickly pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek. "Don't be so pouty. You know you're cute as heck."

Miku pressed her hands to her face. She could feel the heat radiating from her skin. "Ugh, you're so embarrassing."

"I know," Lenka replied as she snaked Miku's arm around her. "But you love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if that's your thing. If not, see you later!<strong>


End file.
